Un flechazo y una despedida
by Aihara Irie
Summary: Andromeda se da cuenta de que su hermana ha tenido un flechado aunque ella se niega a aceptarlo ¿ Quién será el afortunado?Retoblack!


**Es la primera vez que escribo para un reto y estoy muy emocionada, al principio pensaba hacer algo diferente pero al final me basé (en cierta parte) en una experiencia personal,espero que os guste!**

**Disclaimer:Los personajes pertenecen a JKR (excepto uno de mi invención)**

Andromeda Black se había dado cuenta como su hermana había mirado a ese chico hacía apenas unas horas.

Aquella tarde las hermanas Black se habían perdido caminando y terminaron en las puertas de lo que los muggles llamaban «universidad» Ted la había contado algo sobre esos sitios, allí los muggles estudiaban cosas como «ingeniaria de caminos» o « filosófia»

Sin saber cómo Andromeda y Narcissa habían acabado en una de esas universidades y en menos de un minuto estaban rodeadas de gente ante la mirada atónita y escandalizada de Cissy.

-¡Vamonos de aqui ahora mismo!-había gritado a Andromeda mientras la tironeaba de la ropa con ansiedad

-Tranquila Cissy, no pasa nada

-¡Estamos rodeadas de muggles...!

Y entonces salió,Narcissa le vio y se quedó muda...aquel chico alto, moreno y de ojos oscuros se había dirigido directamente hacía ellas y había sonreído.

-Pareceís perdidas ¿Sois erasmus?-preguntó

-¿Erasmus?-inquirió Andromeda con curiosidad, lo que le costó un codazo de su hermana

-Si...ya sabeís, estudiantes extranjeros

-¡Ah! No, no...solo...

-¿Estais esperando a alguna amiga?-volvió a preguntar

-No, estabamos echando un vistazo

-¡Pero ya nos ibamos!-interrumpió Narcissa escandalizada

-Antes de que os marcharaís me gustaría saber vuestros nombres...por esas cosas de la cortesia-volvió a sonreir

-Yo soy Andromeda Black y esta es mi hermana, Narcissa

-Daniel Jolesch-se presentó él con otra despampanante sonrisa-un placer

-Si nos disculpa señor Jolesch...tenemos que irnos-dijo airada la menor de las Black

Agarró a Meda del brazó y casi la saca a empujones de allí,sin embargo Andromeda también observó como Narcissa miraba a Daniel por el rabillo de ojo...y él la seguía a ella con la mirada

-Cissy-interrumpió Andromeda a su hermana que llevaba desde entonces distraida-es la hora de cenar

-Ehhh si claro

-¿ Estás pensando en ese chico?-inquirió

-¿Qué chico?-intentó parecer distraída

-En Daniel

-¡Que cosas tienes Meda! ¡Es un muggle!

-Era guapo, y parecía que bailaba bien-dijo con aspecto soñador recordando a Ted y sus patosos pasos de baile

-¡Andromeda!-chilló-los muggles son peores que los sangres sucias, si madre te oye hablar asi...

-Está bien, vayamos a cenar...-zanjó la mediana

Días más tarde Andromeda entró en la habitación de Narcissa con la intención de coger una túnica prestada cuando vio el dibujo de un chico hecho a mano. Lo cogió para verlo y se sorprendió al reconocer al retratado:

Daniel Jolesch...

-¿ Qué haces?-la voz de su hermana la sobresaltó

-¿ Qué es esto?-preguntó alzando el dibujo

-¡No tienes derecho a tocar mis cosas!-exclamó enfadada

-No tenía intención, yo solo...

-Da igual, sal Meda, es solo un estúpido pergamino, nada aburría y se me ocurrió,nada más-le restó importancia

-Cissy...has tenido un flechazo, ese chico te gusta

-¿Es qué no te cansas de decir tonterias?-parecía que los ojos se la iban a salir de las orbitas

-¿ Por qué no volvemos?-sugirió Andromeda-Podríamos burcarle...

-¿ Ir a buscar a un muggle? ¿Te has vuelto loca?-la preguntó horrorizada

-Bueno, el amor es una locura Cissy, no se controla...no eliges de quien te enamoras,no atiende a razones

-¡No seas ridicula Meda! Somos brujas de sangre pura...creo que pasas demasiado tiempo con Sirius-la espetó

-Pero...

-Escucha,no sigas con el mismo asunto-cortó autoritaria

-Narcissa no tienes que hacer siempre lo que ellos digan

-Andromeda, haré como si esta conversación no hubiera existido jamás, quiero pensar que tienes pajaros en la cabeza y que mañana habrás recapacitado.

Narcissa fulminó a su hermana mayor con la mirada y esta se marcho del cuarto sin añadir nada más.

Una semana más tarde Andromeda se fugó con Ted Tonks y Narcissa,al conocer la noticia, furiosa y bañada en lágrimas subió las escaleras hasta su habitación, y rompió con cólera aquel dibujo en el que su hermana había escrito su particular despedida.

«El corazón tiene razones que la razón no entiende»

Te quiere

Meda

Horas después una determinada y calmada Narcissa Black anunció su compromiso con Lucius Malfoy y se juró enterrar el recuerdo de aquel muggle con el de Andromeda para siempre.


End file.
